The End A Death In the Family
by spikesfirstluv
Summary: Its the final battle, and someones not gunna make it. One-shot, songfic, complete, finished


(A/N) Omae wo KOROSU- I will kill you If you want a disclaimer read my bio, *Warning Char, Death*  
  
Song lyrics *Kagome's thoughts* Inuyasha's thoughts *Kikyo's thoughts* {Naraku's thoughts}  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha one last time before driving the arrow into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I can't let you die, I.... I..... I love you" The last thing Inuyasha saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Kagome going to fight Naraku alone. "Foolish girl! You think you can defeat me alone! The Tetsusiaga was your only hope and you bound its carrier to a tree! Ha this is a better betrayal then even I came up with. So what do you expect to do now? Kikyo is out cold, Inuyasha is bound to a tree again, by you I must add, and your other friends are somewhere else looking for me." (I don't know where lets say they thought Naraku was in another village so the crew split up to look for him.) "I am a miko, I have the powers of the original one who created the jewel by defeating demons more powerful then you could ever hope to be!" she spat as she let another arrow fly. He dogged again and came up behind her slitting her right arm and making it useless. *damn now I can't shoot anymore, but I can still beat him he just has to get close enough* "You were always useless, nothing more then a jewel detector. You thought that he might love you, He will always love Kikyo! And you will always be nothing to him." "Your right, he will never love me, but unlike you pitiful slime of a creature I learn to deal with rejection. You killed them to get back. Bet you were really brassed off to find that they were alive again." At this Naraku visibly winced "She hates him in this life, she is not truly alive!" She took this as a good sign and continued to taunt him "but should one of us die that soul will join the other in its body and they will be complete" (I don't know if this is true but it's my story, and btw they have all the shards except the ones he has) Naraku was not used to being taunted and lost his head, charging at Kagome and slitting her neck. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. "Damn wench, you actually thought that you could defeat ME! Now I'm going to kill your friends, very slowly, I'll start with that miko, I'll slit her from top to bottom and make Inuyasha watch her die. Then I'll go after that fox child kill him slowly. After that I'll put the monk out of his misery, then the hunter like her village. Last I'll kill Inuyasha; I'm in no rush he can't move." As he was saying this he moved closer to Kikyo. "NEVER! I will never let you harm them!" Kagome used the last of her mortal strength to grab Naraku's ankle. "Foolish girl! Do you mean to trip me?" "I will not let you destroy their love!" She started to glow pink form her miko powers. It started to spread onto Naraku, but he couldn't break free of her hand.  
  
Till my body is dust Till my soul is no more I will love you - love you  
  
"Omae wo KOROSU" She yelled and pushed everything she had into a concentrated attack on him, her mind, her body, her miko powers, her anger, her love, her hate, her joy, her pain, her happiness, her soul, everything went into this last attack.  
  
Till the sun starts to cry And the moon turns to rust I will love you - love you  
  
"What! This human girl she can't defeat me! Demons stronger then she could imagine have failed, why would one silly human succeed?" As he said this the light engulfed him and he felt like he was being ripped apart. {NO I can't be defeated} He pushed against the light with his own dark energy "Omae.......wo.......KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " With one final burst of energy Kagome defeated Naraku. "In..Inuyasha" Kagome said her last word then gave up the fight for life.  
  
But I need to know Will you stay for all time? Forever and a day  
  
After her death the arrow imbedded in Inuyasha disaggregated. "Wha..what happened? Kagome?" At this he saw her body and the remains of Naraku "NO, NOOOOOO" As he was stood there he saw her soul leave her body and travel into Kikyo. What? What is going on? Kikyo no longer smells of death, she smells almost like I remember. O Gods she's alive!!  
  
Then I'll give my heart Till the end of all time Forever and a day  
  
*I'm back? But then.... NO my reincarnation, she's dead! NO, NO, why? She died do save us after everything I did to her?* *Yes I did* * What? Who's there?* *It's me Kagome* * You're dead* *I know! God I die to save you all and here you are showing no apparition, the things I put up with* * I'm sorry you startled me, that's all* *You think you got it bad try talking thru a connection to someone you once hated, O wait sorry* *You shouldn't have died, you had a life in front you, you...* *I love Inuyasha, he love you, I want him to be happy, so I saved you* *Thank you Kagome* *Could you give all of them a message for me?* *Anything* *Tell them I love them and to live. Tell Miroku to settle down and love. Tell Sango to stop giving Miroku such a hard time and to admit their love and get it done with. Tell Shippo to play and live, life is too short to waste. Tell my family I'm sorry I don't get to see them one last time. Tell your sister that I love her like a grandmother. And tell Inuyasha I'm sorry, I didn't want him do die, I know that he will never love me, but he did care for me and that's, more then I could ask. And for you Kikyo remember to love him with all you are, it is your souls destiny to love him forever, so do. Tell them all that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it, be brave, live.*  
  
And I need to know Will you stay for all time? Forever and a day  
  
Kikyo opened her eyes to see her love looking down at her "Inuyasha, I'm sorry! It wasn't me! I could never hate you, I'm so sorry" "Shh, it's ok, I know that you could never hate"  
  
Then I'll give my heart Till the end of all time Forever and a day  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome gave me a message, she wanted to say she was sorry, and that she loves you." "I know. I understand why she did it, but that still doesn't make it hurt less."  
  
"She gave me messages for all of you, she and I talked before the part of her soul that was truly hers moved on" "Lets not talk about her anymore, there will be a time for morning later, now we somehow must get rid of the jewel" "Do you still wish to become human?" "Yes" "Good"  
  
Till the storms fill my eyes And we touch the last time I will love you - love you  
  
* It has been 8 years since the battle with Naraku. One of the things that we did with the jewel was to split Inuyasha, The part that I am mated to is the part that I once knew, his past. The part that loved her stayed a hanyou but died shortly after being separated, in a battle that his heart was not in. My Inuyasha became human and now we live together in the village of my birth. My sister has died, but it was peaceful in her sleep. Sango and Miroku took Kagome's advice and were married, they have 4 children. I still morn Kagome, but I know that she is happy where ever she is, and hopefully happy with the way we are living now. Inuyasha and I have 2 children of our own, our daughter is named Kagome after her brave "aunt" and our son is named Itonami, meaning life. I know that Inuyasha does love Kagome and I understand. I know that he also loves me. .* (A/N is the Hanyou Inuyasha's thoughts. I guess to explain the split I can say that when he was bound to the tree the first time he was in a way reincarnated when he was set free so they split his soul into the reincarnated Inuyasha who stayed a hanyou and the first Inuyasha who wanted to be human, the Inuyasha who woke up after being bound the second time was the combination of both lives like what happened with Kikyo and Kagome.) Kagome, Its been 3 months since you died, I still miss you, I love you, I know my human side is with Kikyo and that part of me loves her more then anything, but I will also always love you. You believed in me, you were my friend and you should not have died, you did not care that I was a hanyou. They took your advice, Kikyo and him live life to the fullest. Why did you face him alone? I could have protected you! You were never meant to be alone! I lost you before could tell you, you thought I loved you only because you are her reincarnation, no I love you and everything that makes you, you. Your smell, how you would cry for me, the way you were always there. We will be reunited my Kagome, my love.  
  
I will love you - love you I will love you - love you 


End file.
